tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bodvar Little-Bear
' , born as '''Bodvar War-Bear, is an Atmoran captain in the Companions, of the Ylgermet crew. A member of Clan War-Bear, a minor clan native to eastern Skyrim. History Backstory Bodvar is the son of famous Companion, Bodvar the Old Bear, who lead a large raid into Dwemereth circa 1E 89 during the time of Harbinger Salbjǫrn Sharktooth. Having been given the same name as his father earned him the byname Little-Bear to distinguish between the two of them. Bodvar idolized his father and grew up to emulate him, becoming a warrior and joining the Companions. He eventually became the Captain of the Ylgermet crew through his hard work and determination. Bodvar's clan, Clan War-Bear, is known for their impressive strength. Because of this they have been known to produce some of the most feared warriors of their time. Among them, Bodvar the Old Bear and Bjorn the Iron Bear. Bjorn was a member of the Five Hundred Companions and fought in many battles against the Falmer. His endurance and survival despite the odds earned him his nickname. Bodvar did start a family in Yorgrim, but due to his warrior's spirit he did not settle down with them to live a quiet life. He also never technically married his lover Ölrún. Nonethless, he did adopt both of his sons into his clan and does support his family with the gold he earns from his quests. Ballad of the High King Orcs of Akul Khazak Orcs had began to terrorize the lands of southern Blekva in greater numbers. The Jarl of the hold put out a bounty on them, one that caught the attention of Bodvar and his crew. Many of them set out to the hold to take on these Orcs. When they arrived they found that two other Companion crews had taken the bounty and were forced to cooperate with one another to defeat the Orcs. This caused in-fighting among the crews, who didn't see each other as comrades. Ultimately, Captain Heimir Long-Serpent of the Nidhoggr managed to convince Bodvar and Captain Styrbjorn of the Vedrfolnir to head up Mount Sheave in a large warparty to hunt down the Orcs. This proved foolish, as the Orcs somehow surrounded the human forces in an ambush. The ambush was a disaster for the Companions. Captain Heimir and his second-in-command, Heiðrekr Tranin, died as well as half of their crew. Bodvar and the Ylgermet crew managed to fight their way out, as did the Vedrfolnir crew. They retreated to the village of Sílfrisin, but the Orcs followed them and attacked the village. The Companions fought them back, but fearing another attack they evacuated the villagers to a safer place and set up camp in a nearby mine. They sent for reinforcements from the Harbinger. They learned that their waiting around caused the Jarl to increase the bounty on the Orcs and subsequently attract more Companions and mercenaries to the region. Bodvar's scouts spotted a small Orc party heading to the abandoned village and went to investigate. They noticed smoke coming from there and figured the Orcs went to loot the village for any valuables left behind. Noise from the village square attracted them there and they encountered the remains of a battle against some wolves. The ones fighting the wolves were two Companions from Bodvar's crew: Jofrodr Sword-Thrower and Reyl Golden-Maid. They greeted him and asked what happened to the village. He explained the situation to them. Bodvar caught the glimpse of someone atop a nearby roof. Jof said that it was Reeth Gylden-hand, a Stormhawk. The Captain knew about the Stormhawks, but thought them fools. Bodvar asked them to come with them to find the Orc party that had been spotted coming to the village. The duo agreed and followed the other Companions through the village. One of the Companions then saw a woman coming down the road. Neither Jof nor Reyl knew her. The Captain went to greet her with the two of them. They questioned the stranger and discovered that she was a mercenary come to kill Orcs for the bounty. Since they needed every man they could get, Bodvar invited her to accompany them. Eventually they found a bloodied road where four Orc corpses laid. They examined the bodies and concluded that they weren't killed by the Stormhawks, someone else had killed them. The woman, Kal, also wasn't responsible. The group tried to find the person responsible, but after coming up short they went back to the mines. On the way there, the duo told their captain what happened while he was away. A dragon had been spotted near Yorgrim and thane Harald Word-Bringer had called a dragon hunt. Jof and Reyl took part in it and helped kill the dragon. The lookouts greeted them before they headed into the mine shafts and to the makeshift camp set up in a large chamber. Bodvar separated from the others, heading to the captains' tent at the back of the camp. There he met the newly appointed Captain Rolf of the Nidhoggr and Captain Styrbjorn. They began to talk about their next move, but it quickly turned into an argument and then a shouting match. Their yelling was only interrupted by a brawl that had broken out among their crew outside. They headed out to put a stop to it, but it was a new arrival that finally broke it up, the Harbinger of the Companions. The Harbinger brought order to the camp and gathered the captains to figure out a plan for taking out the Orcs. They met in full view of the other crewmen and discussed the events of the previous ambush and how to deal with the Orcs. They explained the situation to him, but it turned into an argument. However, Randagulf kept them in line. By the time morning came, the Companions had a plan. The Harbinger had separated the Companions into 9 war parties, each with around 20-30 men and gave each of them a path to head up the mountain. Mixing up the crews was an unpopular plan as they weren't getting along, but Randagulf's authoritative approach was keeping them in line for now. He knew that he needed to get these men to fight together instead of fighting each other or the Orcs would smash them. Bodvar's gathered his party to set off. Only half his men were from his crew, the rest were all unfamiliar to him. The hunters he had been placed in charge of were rather unremarkable, except for the quiet mercenary Kal and the blonde woman that had come from Jorrvaskr, Elisiv Begalin. Elisiv served as tracker and led the party up the mountain. Elisiv spotted something up ahead, Bodvar had her investigate with Kal. He waited with the others for them to return, when they did they told him that it was the remains of a camp as well as a failed orcish ambush. The decided to follow the trail of the ones that killed the Orcs and eventually came upon more orc bodies. The shield-sister found a hidden crevasse that led to a secret tunnel into the mountain. The war party headed inside to investigate. They took some torches and followed the tunnel until it led to a dark room. Kal spotted someone hiding in the room. He revealed himself as a blonde human. Two others came out of hiding and they began to leave. Bodvar recognized Reeth among them and tried to get them to stop, but the blonde human called Reeth and another man to his side. They continued through the tunnels with Bodvar blindly leading the warparty, leaving the choice of where to head to pure chance. The Captain took the lead as they headed through the cramped mine shaft. The rocky corridor was barely wide enough for two people to stand shoulder to shoulder and only a bit above 2 meters tall. To Atmorans it was really small, but not for the Orcs that had built it. As the Companions were walking they noticed a marking on the wall left. The group was distracted by it, but Kal noticed that it was a trap. She warned the others before the Orcs sprung their ambush, allowing the Companions to fight them off. The Companions continued through the mine network, keeping watch on both ends of their marching columb. They eventually came upon a mining chamber, though it contained only corpses. Someone had passed by this place before them and killed the Orcs. Elisiv realized that they weren't the only warparty to make it into the tunnels. They heard rumbling from a nearby tunnel and soon enough a band of humans appeared. It was Randagulf and his warparty, running away from a collapsing tunnel. They explained the situation to Bodvar's group and the Harbinger decided to split the two groups up to find a way to the Orc Stronghold before they could collapse all the tunnels that led there. Bodvar and the Harbinger's groups backtracked, while Elisiv's went through an adjacent unexplored path. The Captain's group exited the mine network of tunnels into the mountainside. They found themselves high up in the mountain range, near the peak of Mount Sheave. They could just about make out the wooden palisade of the stronghold in the distance to their east. They decided to inform the other crews that must be in the surrounding area that they found the stronghold's location. The Companions gathered every piece of wood they could from inside the mine tunnels and built a pyre to bring the other crews to their location. It wasn't long before some of the other warparties arrived. When both Captain Rolf and Captain Styrbjorn's parties arrived and were informed on the situation, the three captains set off with their men to attack the stronghold. Huntmaster Helgi was left behind with a few men to keep the pyre going and gather up all the other Companions that had yet to regroup with the main force. The Companions assaulted the Orc stronghold and while being pelted by arrows by the Orcs. They raised their shields to protect themselves as they headed towards the gates. With their axes they hacked away at the wooden gates until there was a breakthrough and then swarmed into the stronghold where they were met with a force of primarily Orc women by the stronghold's chief. The Orc women were nearly as strong and well trained as the men due to the manual labor they had to handle in the stronghold. However, the Companions had a lot more numbers and experience with warfare so they managed to push the Orcs back and spread throughout the stronghold. By then Huntmaster Helgi had arrived with reinforcements. Bodvar led his men through the streets of the stronghold, attacking the scattered defenders and setting fires to their homes as they raided it. Bodvar witnessed the Orc Chief killing Captain Styrbjorn, decapitating him with a vicious strike. The Orc chief rallied the scattered Orc defenders to his longhouse's courtyard for a final battle against the humans, whom were now enraged by the death of one of their leaders. The battle grew more in favor of the Orcs, as the Chief's undefeated slaughter of numerous humans inspired the Orcs and put fear into the Companions. Captain Bodvar tried to take command of the attackers and bring up their moral by challenging the Orc chief to combat. Bodvar and Helgi attacked the Orc chief, though the Orc was able to fight off both of them at once. Bakel heavily injured the captain and fatally burned his huntmaster. He would have killed the captain if not for being distracted by an incoming human. The distraction was enough time for the captain to move out of the way of the attack. He tried to finish the captain off quickly, but his desperation made him sloppy and he was unable to kill him before undying warrior reached him. The battle turned in the favor of the Companions as Harbinger Randagulf appeared from the mines with further reinforcements, some of which came to Bodvar's aid against the chief. The Stormhawks were the first to join the fight against the Orc chief, but even with them and the unknown warrior the humans were not able to kill the Orc Chief. They had to chip away at the chief piece by piece and even then his furious blows nearly killed them. It would have if not for Reyl coming to heal them. The healer boosted their strength and kept them from dying from the Orc Chief's attacks. The battle ended when Tiskr dealt the final blow to the Orc Chief. The rest of the Orcs were slaughtered and their stronghold burned to the ground. Reyl saved Helgi from the fatal burns that he had suffered against the Orc Chief. The Companions recovered after the massive battle, burying their dead, counting the kills, looting the stronghold and resting. Once they had done this the crew split up and went their separate ways. Bodvar led the majority of his crew back to their mead hall, while Helgi led a small party to Dagastar to recover their reward from the hold's Jarl. Calm before the Storm After arriving in Yorgrim the Companions learned that Harald Word-Bringer had become the Jarl at Vindhelm following the death of his father and a few days after their return to the town the Jarl sent out a call to arms to all true sons of Skyrim to fight in a war against the Snow Elves. He planned to finish Ysgramor's crusade against the traitorous elves. Captain Bodvar accepted the Jarl's request and headed to the city to meet with him and personally inform him of his commitment to the cause. Personality Bodvar is a typical Atmoran: strong, brave, honorable and stubborn. He isn't the brightests of people, prefering always to go about things very directly. He is not stupid, just not creative. He goes with what works and doesn't try to think outside the box. Due to his rather simple-mind, he isn't very accute to picking up deceit and tends to trust others more than he should. This sometimes bites him in the butt, but it also gets people to open up to him faster and trust him earnestly for he'd never try to deceive them. Statistics *Attributes: Strength and Endurance *Major Skills: Master Two-Handed (Axe), Expert One-Handed (Blade), Expert Block, Expert Light Armor, Adept Leadership, Adept Atheletics *Minor Skills: Survival, Hand-to-Hand, Throwing *Powers: Resist Frost, Stalwart, Bear Strength. *Equipment: Iron Battleaxe, Atmoran Armor (Fur, leather, wool and chainmail), Steel Shield, Steel sword. Trivia *Bodvar and his father are named after the old norse hero Böðvar Bjarki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Atmorans Category:Companions Category:Warriors